


We aren't family

by That_boi_666



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Headcanon, Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_boi_666/pseuds/That_boi_666
Summary: Techno said he doesn't think the sleepy boi family is canon but Tommy Phil and Wilbur do so this is just a one-shot idea of how Technos denial can fit into the storyline.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 51





	We aren't family

Third POV [please excuse any mistakes not the best at spelling and stuff]

The voice they grew and grew, mocking Technos every action. His state had depleted severely, his once long silky hair was now a knotted maze, his clothes were filthy, wrinkled, and torn. And he was swelling with rage it poured out with every word he uttered and every angry outburst would get worst with the passing days. Tommy, unfortunately, had gotten in Technos way during one of his rages, and let's just say, Tommy, lost a tooth and wore an eye patch for a while. Techno felt awful and wanted to apologize but the voices held him back "He hates you" "He won't forgive you, you're a monster" "You don't have to apologize he's just a kid he doesn't matter" they yelled at him. 

The days blended together losing track of reality leading him to sit alone in his wither cave for who knows how long. Tommy had grown more and more worried over Technoblades mental health so he asked for Phil and Ghostbur's help. Once the pair arrived at Technos base they found Tommy in his room under the house "Hey Tommy how are you" Phil asked a timid Tommy. "Oh my god Phil you're here" he cried hugging Phil tightly "whoa buddy are you alright," he asked Tommy hugging him back. "I'm alright just kinda stressed," Tommy said looking up at Phil letting him get a better look at his face to see a faded black eye and a front tooth missing. "Son what happened!?!?" Phil shrieked grabbing Tommys face examining it closer. "O-oh it's no-nothing just a bit of an m-misunderstanding" Tommy stammered. "Where is the" Phil inquired pissed letting go of Tommys face "Hello Tommy" Ghostbur hummed sadly to his younger brother "Hi ghostbur" Tommy greeted "Where is Techno Tommy," Phil asked again stemming. "I'm not sure he didn't say where he was going but he's been gone for three hours he might be in the village trading but I don't know," Tommy answered "Let's wait here for a while then we can go looking for him," Phil said sitting down on Tommy's bed. 

After an hour of thick silence, Phil spoke "Let go look for him I need to see him he might be doing something dumb" he thought out loud. They then trudged into the blistering cold snow making their way towards the village. Once there the three lads asked the locals if they have seen techno all said they hadn't seen him for weeks. They returned to the house as the sun began to set in the distance. "Maybe he just went off for supplies" ghostbur pondered "Not likely he has everything from what's in the chest theres nothing we're low on" Tommy explained silents fell over the group before Tommy gasped "He might be-" Tommy uttered running out the door startling Phil and Ghostbur who then followed behind him. Passing the back yard and racing behind the hill was an open caved Phil had never seen before. Tommy stopped right outside the entrance of the cave while Phil panting caught up to him with ghostbur just floating over. 

Looking into the cave Phil was mortified seeing the dozens of wither skulls that lined the wall. After a second of shocked Phil noticed the ball of pink hair in the corner slowly the whole group approach him. As they got closer they heard unintelligible mumbling and saw that Technoblade was shaking violently. "Techno?" Phil whispered stretching his hand out "What" Techno hissed turning around rapidly causing Phil to retreat. "Are you alright son?" Phil asked "Don't call me son" techno spat "Techno we're your family we just want to help you" Phil said sadden by his sons reaction. "No you guys aren't" techno breathed out clenching his fist "of course we are what are you talking about technoblade you're my oldest son," Phil said as his eyes glossed over with tears "WE AREN'T FAMILY" Techno screamed pushing Phil to the floor as Tommy and ghostbur watched in horror. Phil was absolutely stunned staying quiet while Tommy rushed over to help him up. 

"Really? Years of me feeding you, clothing you and loving doesn't make me your father. The fact you and Wilbur looked so similar when you two were little or maybe the time you literally sat in Tommy's room for a whole week when he was brought home. The years of fighting for the last cookie or all the bedtime stories means we aren't family" Phil cried out tears rolling down his face. Techno stood frozen not remembering anything Phil had just said only bits and pieces sounded familiar to him. He had no recollection of his childhood heck he remembered nothing before helping pogtopia thinking any further than that hurt every nerve in his skull. Voice was all he remembered nothing more nothing less. "Phil I-" techno started feeling the overwhelming amount of shame wash over him "Save it" Phil spatted turning to leave Techno didn't say anything more turning as well to gaze at the wall full of wither skulls. 

The sound of footsteps being to walk away from techno until Tommy spoke for the first "Techno surely you remember-" Tommy franticly asked "Tommy" Phil said strictly grabbing hold of Tommy's arm starting tear-filled daggers at him making him shut up immediately following Phil and Ghostbur to exit the cave. Leaving Techno to spiral into even more absolutely madness. By, the end of it his hands were colored red, the cave walls looked like swiss cheese and skulls littered the floor. One lonely thought floated through his mind before he passed out. "I have nothing left to loses now".

**Author's Note:**

> Don't post here often but I think I'll start to post more on here but I write more on wattpat my user name is wolfandstars :D Hope u enjoyed this one-shot


End file.
